A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XVI
Abertura Kang e Kodos se cansam do jogo de beisebol e decidem agitar as coisas com a ajuda de uma arma de raio aceleradora do tempo. O efeito é devastador, fazendo com que o universo se despedace. Tudo é sugado por um vórtice e destruído. O vídeo do Youtube se chama Simpsons best intro; Tree House of Horror XVI que quer dizer (o melhor intro dos Simpsons) Enredo 'I.B.: Inteligência Bartificial' right|200px|thumb|Bart depois de ter roubado peças de robôs Durante uma visita a Patty e Selma, Bart decide pular na piscina de um trampolim bem alto e acaba entrando em coma. O Dr. Hibbert sugere que Marge e Homer troquem Bart por um Robô-Tot e o pai adora a idéia. Em pouco tempo, os técnicos entregam David, um garoto robótico, à família. Dois meses depois, Bart acorda do coma. Quando volta para casa e descobre que foi trocado por um garoto-robô, Bart não fica nada contente. Ele decide dar um basta na situação e empurra o garoto para dentro da jaula do leão no zoológico, na tentativa eliminá-lo. O plano dá errado e Bart acaba apanhando de uns pavões mutantes. Mais tarde, conforme eles entram numa área isolada, Homer diz a Bart que ele e Marge decidiram que é melhor que ele não faça mais parte da família. Então, Homer joga Bart para fora do carro. Enquanto caminha pela floresta, Bart se depara com um grupo de robôs cheios de defeitos. Os robôs param de funcionar durante a noite, dando a Bart a chance de roubar algumas de suas peças. Quando volta para casa, Bart está uma espécie de meio homem-meio máquina, no estilo Frankstein. Enquanto briga com David, Bart corta Homer ao meio com seu braço de serra elétrica. Depois, ele corta David ao meio. Mais tarde, Homer é mostrado perto da churrasqueira no quintal e agora, da cintura para baixo, ele carrega parte do corpo de David. Lisa acorda Homer e diz que ele não é um robô, mas que está possuído pelo demônio. 'Sobrevivência do Mais Gordo' right|200px|thumb|A caçada de BurnsHomer é convidado para participar de uma festa na propriedade do Sr Burns. Quando chega na mansão, Homer janta com outros homens de várias partes de Springfield. O Sr Burns anuncia que todos estão participando do jogo mais perigoso do mundo...e que eles são a caça. Com uma arma na mão, Burns dá aos homens a chance de largarem cinco minutos na frente. O Cara dos quadrinhos é o primeiro a levar um tiro. Burns diz que aquele que viver até às 12h do dia seguinte será um homem livre. O advogado de Burns entrega a ele um documento que o defenderá no tribunal, e então, ele mata o advogado. Quando os homens correm pela porta da frente da mansão para tentarem se esconder, Burns mira e atira, matando Apu, que reencarna. Terry Bradshaw faz um relato do que está acontecendo conforme a caçada continua. Num dado momento, os homens são arremessados ao ar depois que sobem numa árvore. Burns os acerta como se fossem alvos. Moe escapa dos tiros, mas é espetado no mastro de uma biruta, mas não é isso que o mata, e sim o Chefe Wiggum ter caido sobre ele. De dentro de um bi-plano, Burns ataca os homens que ainda restam na hora em que eles estão comendo ao redor de uma fogueira em um avião; Homer pratica o canibalismo comendo o professor Frink. Homer tenta enganar Burns ao mover o corpo de Barney. Mas a armação dá errado e Burns se aproxima para matá-lo. Felizmente, Marge chega e acerta a cabeça de Burns e Smithers com frigideiras, salvando a vida de Homer. 'Eu Fiz Aparecer uma Fantasia na Sua Cara' right|200px|thumb|A população de Springfield Pessoas de todas as partes de Springfield se reúnem para a festa semi-anual de Halloween. Uma mulher vestida de bruxa malvada vence o concurso da Melhor Fantasia. O Prefeito Quimby dá a ela um certificado de presente, juntamente com os parabéns. Antes de ela ir embora, Quimby pede que ela revele sua verdadeira identidade. A mulher responde que não está vestindo uma fantasia, pois é uma bruxa de verdade. Quando o povo da cidade descobre o fato, todos ficam chocados. Como a bruxa não está usando uma fantasia, Quimby arranca o certificado das mãos dela (e Sideshow Mel grita: Queimem...o certificado dela!). Furiosa, ela voa pelo ar em sua vassoura. Usando sua varinha mágica, ela roga uma praga e transforma todos nas fantasias que estão usando. Homer vira um homem sem cabeça, Marge se transforma num esqueleto de verdade, Dr. Hibbert vira um vampiro, Abe, um gorila e Nelson um guaxinim (mas era para ser o Zorro), e assim por diante. Lisa, que passou a ser Albert Einstein, procura um jeito de reverter a magia. Ela percebe que Maggie se transformou em uma bruxa e portanto tem o poder de desfazer a magia. Bart não quer voltar a ser quem era, pois prefere estar na pele de um lobisomem. Ele logo se junta a outras pessoas que gostam do que são agora, como Milhouse, Moe e Chefe Wiggum, mas tinha gente como Ned Flanders que não queria(no caso do Apu, ou APU-D2,o Apu R2-D2, tanto fazia). Por fim, Maggie decide transformar todos numa chupeta gigante. Moe traz um aviso: só para algumas pessoas todo dia é assustador: os analfabetos adultos! Com isso, mostram Lenny como analfabeto. Curiosidades *A historia 'I.B.- Intelicencia Bartificial' é uma parodia do filme 'A.I. -Inteligencia Artificial' de Steven Spilberg *Boys R' Us é uma paródia da loja de brinquedos Toys R' Us Citações * Homer: "Eu sou um homem que gosta de estrangular garotos... acha que eu posso...?" * Homer: "Lisa, o zoológico proporciona um mundo novo para os animais; na selva eles jamais poderiam experimentar tédio, obesidade, falta de propósito... sabe? O sonho americano!" * Apu: "O senhor me pegou... mas eu vou reencarnar ... ... não se pode matar um hindu." Galeria Doroth kang kodos.jpg|Doroth? Who is Doroth? Existência fim deus.jpg|Deus e toda a existência foram pelo ralo Homer estrangula roboboy.jpg|Homer conhecendo o novo filho Bart leite nariz.jpg|Bart e suas proezas (mas nessa ele perdeu) Robobart fatia homer david.jpg|vai com Homer e tudo Homer metade roboboy.jpg|não curtiu a mudança Burns shot 02.jpg|excelente! Burns fuzila krusty.jpg|detesto esses exageros Série mundial de homicídios.jpg|programão Burns fuzila de avião.jpg|assim não vale Burns Burns homer mira.jpg|a melhor das caças Homer marge pega bradshaw.jpg|essa vai pro meu livro Marge homer hallow xvi 01.jpg|festa a fantasia Crianças hallow xvi 01.jpg|as crianças também Bruxa thoh xvi.jpg|Bruxa do THOH 16 Abe ape.jpg|o Vovô curtiu o feitiço Wiggum magro moe playboy.jpg|Wiggum magro e Moe "Hugh Hefner" nem se fala Flanders flor abelha.jpg|Flanders se deu mal Maggie bruxinha mágica.jpg|Mágica se enfrenta com Mágica Episódio disponível em DVD: Sim Décima Sétima Temporada en:Treehouse of Horror XVI es:Treehouse of Horror XVI fr:Simpson Horror Show XVI pl:Treehouse of Horror XVI Categoria:Episódios de A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores Categoria:Figurino